


Prófugos

by Multishipper22



Category: Soy Luna
Genre: Gastina - Freeform, Lumiro, Mambar - Freeform, Multi, Yamdro, jimon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Relationships: Jim Medina/Simón Alvarez, Luna Valente/Ramiro Ponce, Nina Simonetti/Gastón Perida, Yam Sanchez/Pedro Arias, Ámbar Smith/Matteo Balsano
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

•Nina POV•  
•~•~•~•

-Apúrate,Yam... -susurre en voz baja mientras me ajustaba los anteojos sin dejar de mirar a todos lados,temiendo que en cualquier momento nos atraparían.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que mi mejor amiga,Yamila "Yam" Sanchez,se había ido a comprar algo de comida y las cosas necesarias para que podamos sobrevivir y llevar a cabo con éxito nuestro plan.

Ella y yo nos habíamos pasado los últimos meses trabajando en una cafetería para poder ahorrar el dinero suficiente para que ambas podamos huir de nuestras miserables vidas. Aunque mi vida tan miserable no era. Solo que yo no cumplia los requisitos para poder vivir aquella vida.

Mi mamá era una reconocida abogada y mi padre era un empresario importante en una famosa empresa de videojuegos. No eramos exactamente millonarios,pero si teniamos bastante dinero a causa del trabajo de mis padres. Pase todos mis 17 años tratando de satisfacer los deseos de mis padres. Ellos solo esperaban de mi lo mejor. Tenia que ser la hija perfecta. Sin embargo,mientras más crecia más veia que estaba muy lejos de serlo. No soy perfecta ni nunca lo sere,pero ni mi mamá y mucho menos mi papá pudieron entenderlo.

La situación llego al limite cuando mi mejor amiga me salvo de entrar a la horrible enfermedad que era la anorexia. Un día,la presión que sentia en mi vida simplemente hizo que dejara de comer tanto y Yam se dio cuenta esto y practicamente se encargo de que yo comiera. Tarde en entrar en razón,pero finalmente acepte que no comer no era la solución a mis problemas. Pero yo ya no podia más y ahi fue cuando nuestro plan llego a nuestras mentes.

La vida de Yam tampoco era perfecta y tampoco lo soportaba más,asi que pensamos en escapar. Teniamos que dejar atrás todo lo malo que había en nuestras vidas.

Y aqui estaba ahora. Parada en medio de un parque,con una mochila repleta de ropa y cosas que tenia que llevarme si o si,esperando a mi mejor amiga. Bufé ante la aburrida vista que tenia,hasta que pronto algo llamo mi atención.

En la vereda de enfrente,un chico que parecia de mi edad corria escapando de un par de hombres bastante grandes y musculosos que lo perseguian como un perro a un gato.

-Listo,Nina. -dijo la voz de mi mejor amiga atrayendo mi atención hacia ella que estaba cargada de algunas bolsas-. ¿Que mirabas?

-Yo...eh... -volvi a mirar hacia enfrente,pero el chico y los matones que lo perseguian habían desaparecido-. Nada. Vamos,ya quiero ver aquel lugar que dijiste que podriamos quedarnos.

(...)

•Gastón POV•  
•~•~•~•

Otra vez,por culpa de mi idiotez,estaba corriendo por mi vida. Y ahora no había nada ni nadie que pudiera salvarme. Había corrido varias cuadras hasta que llegue a un callejón bastante profundo en el cual entre con la esperanza de perder a aquellos matones.

Afortunadamente,ese callejón tenia bastantes huecos y escondites. Me meti en uno de ellos y espere a que aparecieran esos tipos.

-¡No te nos vas a escapar,Perida! -exclamo la voz grave de uno de aquellos tipos que al parecer habían encontrado el callejón.

-Tarde o temprano vas a tener que aparecer. -dijo el otro mientras yo solo deseaba que no me descubrieran y que se fueran de una maldita vez.

Nuevamente,la suerte estuvo de mi lado. Luego de un par de minutos,escuché sus pasos alejandose del callejón. Suspire aliviado y sali de mi escondite asegurandome de que no era una trampa.

Al salie del callejón,fui rápidamente con Matteo quién me estaba esperando en la entrada del hotel abandonado en el cual yo estaba viviendo temporalmente.

-Al fin llegaste. -dijo mi mejor amigo-. ¿En donde diablos estabas?

-Digamos que tuve un pequeño problema con tonto y tontín. -le respondi sabiendo que él sabria a que me referia.

-Ay,no.¿Otra vez,Gastón? -me reprocho.

-Lo sé,lo sé. Pero te aseguro que es la última vez. -le dije para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Y de donde vas a sacar el dinero? ¿O vas a trabajar de una buena vez? -me dio una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

-No sé...ya me las voy a arreglar. -le respondi con tranquilidad-. ¿Y vos?¿Todo bien con tu novia?

-Si,de eso venia a hablarte... -se sento en las escaleras de la entrada del hotel abandonado y me sente a su lado-. Las cosas con Ámbar se complicaron un poquito...

-¿En serio? No me digas... -dije con sarcasmo mientras rode mis ojos-. Eso es lo que te pasa por meterte con una ricachona.

-¡Ey! -me golpeo el brazo con su puño-. No le digas asi. No es culpa de ella.

-Ok,ok.¿Y que pasa?

-Bueno,quería saber si te molestaria mucho que ella y yo vengamos a hacerte compañía aca en el hotel. -solto sin decir más dejandome algo sorprendido.

No era que me molestara la idea. Matteo es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria,pero con Ámbar es otra cosa. Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de su noviazgo con mi amigo y por las pocas veces que nos vimos no se si podría decir que nos llevariamos bien o algo asi.

-Bueno,eso habla mucho de lo mal que están las cosas... -fue lo único que dije.

-Por favor,Gastón. Nunca te pedi nada y siempre te ayude. -me miro suplicante-. Dejanos quedarnos con vos...

Lo pensé unos minutos y llegue a la conclusión de que no podia no ayudar a Matteo. Él me ayudo mucho,se lo merecia. Además,ver que Ámbar lo hacia feliz era algo que me generaba mucha satisfacción.Sobre todo luego de su anterior relación amorosa.

-Pueden quedarse. -accedi,finalmente.

-Gracias,gracias y mil gracias. -se lanzó hacia mi y me abrazó. 

Le correspondi el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos,ya no estaría solo en aquel oscuro hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

•Yam POV•  
•~•~•~•

-¿Este es el lugar? -pregunto mi amiga al mirar el edificio que había frente a nosotras con cierto recelo.

Hace unos días atrás,cuando Nina y yo empezamos a pensar en escapar de nuestras propias vidas,me puse a buscar algún lugar seguro donde ambas podriamos vivir en paz y donde nuestros padres jamás pudieran encontrarnos. Me tope con este hotel viejo y abandonado de cuatro pisos. Estaba sucio y lleno de telarañas,pero no parecia que nadie rondara por allí,asi que pensé que sería un buen lugar por lo menos hasta encontrar algo mejor.

-Sip. -afirme con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé,Yam... -me miro dudosa-. Este lugar no me da mucha confianza...¿Y si hay alguien ahi adentro?¿O si nos descubren?

-Lo dudo. -nege con la cabeza-. Lo revise el otro día y no parece que alguien viviera aca.

-Bueno... -suspiro,resignada-. Supongo que no hay nada mejor. Entremos.

Subimos las escaleras y abrimos con cuidado la puerta del hotel que se encontraba entornada. Lo malo,es que su cerradura estaba rota y no pudimos cerrarla bien. Ambas acordamos ocuparnos de eso en otro momento.

A pesar de que era de día,el hotel se veia bastante aterrador cosa que a mi me encantaba y a Nina la ponia a temblar de miedo. 

-Yam,¿no podias elegir algo menos horrible? -me pregunto mientras subiamos las escaleras y se pegaba más a mi-. Esto parece un lugar embrujado...

-Ay,no exageres Nina. -rodee los ojos-. Es solo un lugar abandonado.

En cuanto dije eso,oimos un ruido chillón de una puerta abriendose. Nina pego un pequeño grito y me abrazo. Ella siempre había sido más asustadiza que yo. Odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con el terror.En cuanto a mi,yo amaba todo lo que tenia que ver con ese genéro.Jamás le tuve miedo a nada porque nunca tuve nada que temer. Ni siquiera ahora.

-¿Segura de que revisaste bien este lugar? -Nina me abrazo con más fuerza mientras se ponia atrás mio.

-Si,pero tranquila. -le dije mientras me agachaba y agarraba una piedra que había en el piso-. Nos voy a defender. Lo mejor que pueda,claro...

Terminamos de subir las escaleras y nos encontramos con un pasillo con varias puertas de cada lado. Note que una de ellas estaba abierta. No dimos más de dos pasos cuando de allí salieron dos personas. O más bien dos chicos que se congelaron en cuanto nos vieron. Al igual que nosotras. 

-¿Quienes son ustedes? -hablo finalmente uno de ellos-. ¿Que hacen aca?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarles yo... -me atrevi a contestar.

-Eso no les incumbe. -dijo el otro,con tono indudablemente italiano,acercandose a nosotras junto con su compañero. 

Mientras más se acercaban,más los notaba. El primero que había hablado era un poco más bajo que el otro,tenia ojos color miel y era castaño claro tan claro que estaba segura de que debia tener reflejos rubios. El otro chico,también tenia el cabello castaño aunque con algunos rulos. Su mirada era tan oscura como sus ojos.

-Bueno,en ese caso,tampoco les incumbe a ustedes lo que hagamos o no. -dijo Nina con voz temblorosa.

-Si,nos incumbe porque este es mi hotel y no voy a dejar que cualquiera se meta. -dijo el castaño claro mirando fijamente a mi amiga.

-¿Tu hotel? -rei un poco-. Bueno parece que a "tu hotel" le falta un poco de mantenimiento ¿no?

-Quiero que se larguen de aca,ya. -dijo con dureza sin dejar de mirar a Nina.

-¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo? -le propuso ella quién por lo que note también lo miraba a él-. Hay habitaciones de sobra en este lugar...

-Es verdad... -dijo el italiano-. Tal vez puedan quedarse. No creo que nos vayan a molestar...

-No y no se preocupen que en cuanto encontremos otro lugar,desalojamos. -les dije pensando que con eso pueda convecer al gruñón ese.

-Ufff...bien. -bufo con molestia-. Pueden quedarse,pero con la condición de que no molesten y se consigan su propia comida ¿esta claro?

Ambas asentimos y fuimos rápidamente a instalarnos a una habitación cada una. Yo me instale en una con una ventana algo sucia y rota que daba al exterior. Desde ahi podia ver la calle con las personas caminando por allí,ignorando este hotel abandonado. 

-Espero que esto no sea una mala idea porque ese chico no esta para nada contento con nosotras. -suspiro Nina entrando a la habitación.

-Relajate un poco,Nina. -le di un pequeño apreton en su hombro para tranquilizarla-. No creo que nos vaya hacer nada y si lo hace,vos sabes muy bien que mis clases de Karate y Kung Fu no fueron por nada.

-Lo sé y eso me reconforta muchisimo. -me sonrie un poco-. Es que ese chico...creo que es algo problematico.

-¿Por que lo decis? -la mire extrañada-. ¿Ya lo conocias?

-No,pero lo vi mientras te esperaba en el parque. -me respondio-. Él estaba escapando de dos hombres bastante grandes y que se veian como matones. ¿Y sus problemas nos traen problemas a nosotras?

-Nos vamos a ir mucho antes de que eso suceda.Quedate tranquila. -me acerque a ella y la abraze-. Vamos a estar muy bien,Nina. Nada ni nadie nos va a quitar nuestra libertad.

Le sonrei a mi amiga mientras trataba de aitoconvencerme de esto. Aún tenia dudas,pero estaba totalmente segura de que no volveria más con mis padres. Estaba harta de ser su esclava musical. Era hora de que yo luchara por mis propios sueños e intereses. Aunque eso significara vivir huyendo de ellos.

(...)

•Pedro POV•  
•~•~•~•

-Pedro,¿ya terminaste de acomodar esas guitarras? -me pregunto Mariano,mi jefe, llegando junto a mi y sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Si,hace un rato. -le respondi guardando mi lapicera y mi libreta que tenia en mis manos en el bolsillo interior de mi campera de cuero negra.

-Bien. Ahora necesito que separes estos instrumentos, -me entrego una caja vacia y otra llena de istrumentos- y pongas los que estan sanos en la caja vacia.

-Ok. -agarre las cajas y me puse a hacer lo que me pidio.

Aunque adoraba trabajar en un negocio de música,no era el mejor lugar para inspirarme para terminar de escribir mi parte de una canción. Mis tiempos de descanso eran cortos y mi atención se desviaba a los instrumentis del local. Sobre todo a las guitarras. 

Justamente,había empezado a trabajar para poder comprarme una nueva luego de que Nico,mi mejor amigo y compañero de banda,me rompiera accidentalmente la mia. Además,también necesitaba un nuevo trabajo ya que me habían despedido del último y aún tenia que pagar el alquiler de mi departamento.

Por lo general,tenia una vida tranquila y pacifica. Con Nico y Simón,mi otro mejor amigo,teniamos la Roller Band y nos iba muy bien. Tocabamos en diferentes bares y en algunos parques. Ahora estabamos un poco parados porque Simón se fue a México para visitar a su abuela y no volvia en unas semanas. Asi que con Nico decidimos ya ir pensando en nuevas canciones hasta que nuestro compañero volviera. 

-Pedro,ya vamos a cerrar. -anunció Mariano a las 7 y media de la tarde-. Ayudame con esto.

Terminamos de cerrar y me fui directo a la casa de mi novia,Delfi. Teniamos tres meses de noviazgo y eramos muy felices. Ya me veia casado con ella y teniendo hijos. Estaba super enamorado.

Llegue a la casa de mi pareja con una sonrisa que se me borró en cuanto vi aquella escena. Delfina a los besos en la puerta de su casa con Nico,mi supuestamente mejor amigo. Senti como el corazón se me rompia en mil pedazos y la ira y el odio se apoderaban de mi. Tenia tantas ganas de interrumpir ese asqueroso momento,pero el sentido común me gano y me fui corriendo de ahi deseando no haber visto nunca lo que vi.


	3. Chapter 3

Matteo POV  
•~•~•~•~•~•

Luego de burlarme un poco de mi amigo por el pequeño asunto con ese par de chicas,fui directo a la mansión Smith donde vivía mi hermosa rubia.

Ámbar y yo nos conocimos de casualidad en una fiesta organizada por su madrina. Mi padre era empleado de ella una empresa de productos de limpieza y aquella fiesta era exclusiva para empleados y personal de dicha empresa. Yo no quería asistir a eso,pero fui cruelmente obligado.Ahora no me arrepiento de haber ido.

Luego de aquella fiesta,en la que Ámbar y yo no dejamos de hablar y bailar,seguimos viendonos seguido hasta que su madrina,la gran Sharon Smith,se entero de esto y le prohibio a su ahijada volver a verme. No quería que se relacionara con el hijo de un simple empleado porque Ámbar se merecia alguien con más clase. Claro que eso no fue un impedimento para mi.

La segui viendo a escondidas y muy a su pesar,hasta que llego el día en que no pudimos esconder más nuestros sentimientos y nos besamos. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Luego de Luna,nunca pensé que volvería a enamorarme. 

Luna,ese es un tema del que quisiera olvidarme. Mi primer gran amor y mi primera decepción amorosa. Me hizo creer que me amaba y luego descubri que me engañaba con un tal Michel. Ese día jure que no iba a volver a enamorarme,pero no sabía lo que el destino me estaba preparando.

Llego a la mansión y,sin que nadie me descubra,logró meterme en el jardín trasero.Agarro una pequeña piedra y me dirijo a la ventana de la habitación de Ámbar para tirar la piedra sobre el vidrio para llamar a mi novia.

No pasan muchos segundos cuando la ventana se abre y Ámbar se asoma.

-¿Y? -pregunta la bella rubia de ojos claros-. ¿Lograste convencerlo?

-Si,nos dejara quedarnos en el hotel. -le respondo emocionado.

Desde hace unos días,Ámbar y yo decidimos que nuestra situación no podia más. No podiamos seguir ocultando nuestro amor y la vida de Ámbar tampoco era una buena vida.Ella me conto que desde antes de conocerme había pensado en escapar. Asi que decidimos huir y dejar todo atrás. 

Intente convencer a mis padres de que dejen quedarse a Ámbar en nuestra casa,pero mi padre se nego rotundamente. No quería problemas con Sharon. Y asi fue como decidi abandonar el nido familiar. Mis padres no se quejaron mucho ya que yo ya había cumplido los 18 años,ya era mayor de edad.Sin embargo,se aseguraron de darme algo de comida y dinero.

-Perfecto. -dijo Ámbar con una sonrisa-. Voy a hacer mi bolso y ahora bajo.

(...)

Ámbar POV  
•~•~•~•~•~•

Por fin mi oportunidad había llegado. Iba a abandonar a Sharon y todas sus reglas injustas y todas aquellas presiones que me imponia para ser la ganadora que quería que fuera. También era la oportunidad perfecta para buscar a mis padres biológicos.

Vivo con mi madrina desde que tengo memoria y siempre le pregunte por mis padres.Nunca recibí una buena respuesta. Bah,nunca recibi respuesta ya que siempre que preguntaba ella se las ingeniaba para evitar el tema. Todas las veces que intente averiguar sobre el tema,Sharon siempre terminaba descubriendome y diciendome que debía olvidar el pasado y que el presente y el futuro era lo único qye debia importarme.

Bueno,eso ya no más. De ahora en adelante voy a vivir como yo quiera.Con mis propias reglas y mi amado Matteo. Él fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Gracias a él aprendi a ser un poco más rebelde y a buscar siempre mi felicidad. Ya no voy a tener que esconder mi relación con él y vamos a vivir nuestro amor libremente.

Termine de guardar todo lo necesario en mi bolso.No iba a llevarme todo lo que tenia en mi enorme habitación color oro porque era demasiado.Ya vendria a buscar mis otras cosas cuando pudiera.

Sali de la habitación y baje las escaleras.Por suerte no había nadie por ahí. Me diriji hacia el jardín de atrás y sali a encontrarme con Matteo. 

-¿Tienes todo? -me pregunto cuando nos encontramos.

-Sip. -le respondi con tranquilidad-. Hasta guarde algunos papeles importantes para poder buscar a mis papás biologicos. 

-Ok,vamos. -empezo a caminar,pero lo agarre del brazo deteniendolo un poco.

-Espera...quiero hacer algo. -le dije.

-¿Que? -me miro algo confundido.

-Esto. -puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo bese tiernamente.

Matteo puso sus manos en mi cintura y correspondio a mi beso haciendolo un poco más apasionado. Dejamos que pasaran algunos minutos y luego nos separamos para poder alejarnos lo más pronto posible de ahí para que no nos atrapen.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna POV  
•~•~•~•~•

Mi corazón se rompió en mi pedazos y mi alma se lleno de ira y odio al ver el beso de aquellos dos desde la distancia. Nuevamente había seguido a Matteo para volver a presenciar algo que me disgusto bastante. 

-Luna,vamonos. -dijo la voz de mi mejor amigo junto a mi-. No podes seguir torturandote con esto.

-Lo sé... -le dije con tristeza mientras veia a Matteo y a Ámbar salir corriendo del jardín de la mansión de ella desde mi escondite-. Es solo que no puedo evitarlo. Aún lo amo,Ramiro.

Ignore el bufido frustrado de mi amigo me sumergi en mis propios pensamientos.¿Como pude haber arruinado todo? Matteo era el chico perfecto para mi y lo había traicionado.

-¿Y que vas hacer? -me pregunto Ramiro-. ¿Vas a recuperarlo?

-Precisamente. -le respondi mirandolo con una sonrisa-. Y vos me vas ayudar.

-No me parece correcto. -nego con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho-. Él se ve muy feliz con ella y no creo que te haga bien estar detrás de tu ex.

-Yo sé lo que me hace bien. -lo contradije un poco molesta con su actitud-. Matteo me hace bien.Yo cometí un error y lo voy a arreglar.

-Esta bien,esta bien. -descruzo los brazos y metio sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean para luego mirarme-. Pero no pienso ayudarte en nada de esto.

Rodee los ojos.Su actitud no me dejaba otra opción que recurrir a mis metodos para hacerlo entrar en razón. Asi que puse mis ojos de cachorro abandonado y,haciendo que me mire a los ojos,le puse la sonrisa encandilante que lo terminaría de convencer.

-Ramiro,¿acaso queres que este triste por el resto de mi vida? -remarque aún más mi falsa sonrisa.

-Ufff...bien. Te ayudare. -accedió luego de unos minutos y yo sonrei triunfante.

-Bien. Ahora,vamos a seguir a esos dos. Quiero ver a donde van. -lo agarre de la mano y lo arrastre conmigo saliendo del lugar en donde nos habíamos metido para espiar a mi ex y su actual novia.

Disimuladamente los seguimos hasta un viejo hotel abandonado,bastante horrible para mi gusto. En cuanto nos escondimos,vimos al mejor amigo de Matteo salir de esa pocilga y saludar a esa parejita.Luego los tres se metieron en el edificio y no los vimos más.

-Asi que decidieron fugarse juntos... -murmure con decepción-. Es peor de lo que crei.

-Es lógico. O sea,¿viste en donde vivia esa chica? Seguro que sus padres o la persona que este a cargo de ella no debe querer que se junte con alguien como Matteo. -comentó Ramiro.

-Obviamente. -concorde mientras pensaba en ello-. Bueno,ya no tenemos nada que hacer aca. Ahora solo tengo que planear mi siguiente movimiento y una buena estrategia. ¿Me acompañas a mi casa?

(...)

Ramiro POV  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Luego de dejar a Luna en su casa,me fui para la mia tratando de contener mis emociones. En este momento,no sabia a quién odiar. A Luna,a Matteo o a mi por ser tan tonto y debil.

Luna Valente no era para mi y lo sabía. Desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Mi corazón le pertenece por completo y aunque intente varias veces olvidarla,no pude. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas y una de mis peores perdiciones.

Esa castaña era muy manipuladora cuando quería y muy falsa también,pero esa solo era una fase de ella. La que quería que otros vieran. Llegue a conocerla tanto que logre ver su lado más vulnerable y bondadoso. Sin embargo,ese era un aspecto que prefería mantener en la oscuridad de su ser y solo conmigo o los que ella quería de verdad lo mostraba. Eso era lo que me había enamorado de ella.

Llegue a mi casa,que si bien era pequeña era perfecta para alguien que vivia solo. Subi las escaleras y fui directo a mi habitación. Tenia que llamar a mi otra mejor amiga,Jimena o Jim como yo le decia.Ella iba a venir a vivir conmigo por un tiempo. Finalmente decidio estudiar danza fuera de su queria España y había encontrado una academia dedicada a eso aca en Argentina.

-Al fin me llamas. -exclama la española en cuanto atendio mi llamada.

-No me tarde tanto,¿o si? -mire el reloj mientras me acostaba en mi cama.

-Casi media hora. -contesto ella sin ningun tono de molestia en su voz-. Pero te entiendo.Estabas con ella,otra vez.

Jim sabía lo que sentía por Luna y también la conocía.No le gustaba para nada el asunto. Decía que Luna iba a terminar lastimandome y que no era una buena influencia para mi. Tal vez tenia razón,pero mi corazón me hacia ignorar sus palabras.

-No lo puedo evitar,Jim. La amo. -me excuse con un suspiro.

-Ella es tóxica,Ramiro. ¿Cuando te vas a dar cuenta de eso? -cuestiono ahora si con tono de molestia-. Mira,solo no quiero que te lastime más de lo que ya hace usandote.

-No me esta usando. Solo...es que necesita mi ayuda y... -balbuceé sabiendo que una parte de mi también pensaba eso.

-Aja,repitetelo hasta que lo creas. En cuanto la ayudes a recuperar a su ex,se olvidara de ti como siempre. -al oir aquello,sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho. No estaba seguro si soportaría algo como eso.

-Mira,yo no solo la voy a ayudar.También tengo mi propio plan. -le conté.

-¿Y ese plan sería...? -pregunto sonando interesada e intrigada.

-Hacer que se olvide de Matteo. -le respondí tranquilamente-. No sera fácil,pero creo que puedo sabotear sus planes y hacer que se enamore de mi.

-Ok,pero si te explota todo en la cara yo seré la que te diga "te lo dije". -rodee los ojos.

-Bueno,¿y tu qué? -cambie de tema para no seguir hablando de ello-. Mañana venis a vivir con este increible mejor amigo que tienes...

-¿Increible? -rio-. Mejor dicho,pesado y un tanto creido. Bueno,tengo que colgar.Estoy terminando de empacar mis cosas. Te veo mañana.

-Hasta mañana. -le dije y finalize la llamada.

Me quede pensando en lo que había hablado con Jim. Si,mi plan podia explotarme en la cara,pero tenia que arriesgarme. Mis sentimientos por Luna eran demasiado fuertes como para no hacer nada. Por lo menos,tenia que intentarlo antes de pensar en la idea de superar a Luna o sacarla de mi vida para siempre.


End file.
